ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Strange Christmas Tradition Lessons from the Heroes Alliance
The Heroes Alliance know that the weirdest of the weird come on Christmas-- * France: Revolution, who used to live in Lourdes in France, puts shoes next to his family fireplace. * Spain: Xandir and Dusty Crophopper know that there were floats with the Three Kings while they were in Barcelona. There's also a kind beast-like Catalonian character that "poops" out gifts. Just like the pooping-figurines, ortCaganers,hine Barcelona Skyline. * Iceland: Megamo's step-aunt, Grylla, her sons, the 13 Yule Lads, and her pet cat, the Yule Cat, make trouble for all children who misbehave or are not warm enough for the wintry weather. One time, the heroic Boxtrolls managed to disguise themselves as the Yule Lads to anger Megamo. Isaac's children leave their shoes inside their bedroom. It is filled with sweets to eat in the morning. * UK: The Heroes Alliance Main HQ in Greenwich, London, celebrates Christmas with Crackers! * England: Naughty children will have coal in their stockings, and if Diana Holo does not behave, she'll get coal! * Wales: There is a Welsh Zombie Horse that is Krampus' and Grylla's steed, and its name is the Mari Lwyd. It haunts Christmas-goers and gives them nightmares. * Italy: Le Befana, a witch, arrives to the Heroes Alliance HQ for Christmas. * Austria and other Alpine Nations: Santa is followed by the wicked and malevolent Krampus, the Christmas Devil. There is also the Badalisc. * Ukraine: May be spooky, but Xandir the Spellcaster has put spider webs on his Christmas Tree. * Greece: Krampus' and Grylla's minions, the Kallikantzaroi (Hobgoblins) steal Greek children at night. * Russia: The former Soviet Union celebrates Christmas as a religious holiday and does the gifts, lights, and presents on the New Year. * Holland/Netherlands: Black Peters follow Santa. Optimus does know that. * Germany: Superman and Superted are in love with German markets with Gingerbread Hearts. They hid a pickle on a Christmas Tree, and the first child to find it will have a small gift. The children leave their shoes outside their houses, which is then filled with sweets overnight. Those who are naughty would have a branch. * Bavaria: Noisy and annoying! Wearing the costumes of a Lederhoen, the Heroes Alliance fire mortars into the air. * Japan: Japanese people and Autobots like Gary Stu celebrate Christmas at KFC so they can get fat. Gary Stu now knows that only white Christmas cards can be sent, and not red cards that mean death. * China: Only 1% of Chinese people are Christian. Only the major cities celebrate it. Good for Optimus' Christmas-celebrating allies. * Vietnam: The Viet have near-to-life-size statues of the Nativity scene outside every school and courthouse, and that is what Star-Lord is looking for. * Korean Peninsula: Christmas is not banned at all in Kim Jong Un (aka Megamo)'s North Korean KindaSortaEvilland Colony, but in South Korea, there were Christmas trees all over the nation. * India: At the Taj Mahal that Optimus has visited, he has decorated Mango Trees with all the Christmas decorations! This pleased the Bollywood-related Heroes Alliance members. * Philippines: According to Sailor Moon, they have the longest Christmas shopping season (from September to October to November to December). * Australia: Imagine being summer in the south, and Santa's sleigh being pulled by kangaroos. * New Zealand: Can Optimus have Kiwi and Strawberry Meringue, please? And there are Pohutukuwa trees decorated there! Superman loved the Christmas Trees there. * Ghana: Celebrating Christmas the Ghana way is large family gatherings. It also focuses on children using pieces of paper, according to Ironhide. * Ethiopia: They also celebrate Christmas late. Spider-Man said so. * South Africa: Barbecues or meat are served. And why do they have the caterpillar version of the Emperor Moth to eat? Optimus never knew that. There is a legend that Slappy told Megamo-- Danny, a boy who ate cookies he left behind for Santa. Danny was destroyed by his own angry grandmother on Christmas, and was forever a ghost who haunts every South African at this festive season. * Brazil: The ROOSTER'S MASS?! Has Optimus even said that?! * Argentina: Greymon says they celebrate Christmas all over Argentina with fireworks. * Jamaica: When Optimus and Captain Jamaica visited the latter's homeland, they hear radio stations putting on Christmas songs like they do in every country. * Trinidad and Tobago: Most Trinidadian and Tobagoan people and Heroes Alliance members have parties all over the city Port-of-Spain. * Mexico: Red Power Ranger and Green Power Ranger went to Mexico to bash a pinata on Christmas Day and-- The plate! It broke outside the cathedrals at Christmastime. How would Optimus Prime break a plate? * Guatemala: Every man, woman and child watch fireworks while dressed in Puritinas, like some Autobot costumes. AND, CLEAN YOUR HOUSE! Ace Bunny has found out that Guatemalans are in terrible condition because of the dirtiness in their houses, and REMEMBER, THE DIRTINESS WELCOMES KRAMPUS AND GRYLLA! Don't burn them alive, they're cool! * Costa Rica: Christmas wreaths are made of cypress branches and decorated with red coffee berries. AND THERE ARE LOTS OF FIESTAS!!! That is what Optimus would want. * Canada: The famous tradition of leaving out carrots for the reindeer and milk and cookies for Santa is still everywhere. Rocket Raccoon has went to Canada to find out that Santa was there. Was Groot also involved? Gamora has recognized Santa's address- Santa Claus, North Pole, Canada, HOHOHO. * USA: Stockings hung by the fireplace, according to Shoutmon and Supergran. American people like Popeye celebrate the Running of the Santas. * Sweden: In the city of Gavle, Sweden, is a gigantic Yule Goat made out of wood and branches. The Heroes Alliance would like that. Another tradition is festive rice pudding with an almond inside, and he or she who finds it will marry within next year. * Denmark: Iron Man was visited by a Santa-like elf known as the Nisse. If he is good he is given a present. The Mandarin was bad and his present was stolen. * Venezuela: The people of Caracas always roller-skate before 8 am. How would Optimus Prime figure that one out at Xmas? * Norway: Witches of Christmas? Glinda is the one... But, hide the brooms before you go to sleep, or the Wicked Witch of the West will get the brooms!! * Finland: Families light candles at the graves of the departed, perished, and dead for the festive Christmas season. * Czech Republic: People like Optimus Prime and Perry the Platypus dip their leaves onto water, and if it blooms into a flower, Optimus, Perry, or any others will marry within the next year. The same happens when unmarried Sailor Moon threw her shoe on Tuxedo Mask's door pointing towards it. * Bulgaria: A Bulgarian coin was inserted and baked into a loaf of bread. It is found by a miraculous Xandir the Spellcaster with the help of Beaver Bill, his teacher and best friend. * Romania: A pig fat enough is butchered to make meat for Romanians for Christmas. It will be Oh's Holy Night all along! Good Boov! * Greenland: Mattak (whale skin) and Kiviak (500 dead auks)? YUCK! Left to ferment for 7 months! That is what most traditions would want. * Estonia: Sauna? Sauna... GO TO THE SAUNA FOR CHRISTMAS! * Latvia: Latvians go from house to house in Christmas Costumes. Deadpool is a favorite of the Latvian Christmas, isn't he? * Cuba: Cuban city Remedios plays host to the party of Parrandas! Each of the buildings, even the Cuban Heroes Alliance HQ, has a light bulb sculpture! * Slovakia: Christmas in Slovakia starts when a carp swims in Optimus Prime's bathtub. Then the fishmongers kill the fish and clean it out and cook it. There is also a tradition that the HA have replicated- Toaster has Optimus throw a wooden spoon on the ceiling. The more the sticky substance is stuck, the bigger the crops are. * Slovenia: Slovenia has kept Christmas since pre-Christian times. It has three breads- buckwheat for Bucky O'Hare, wheat for Isaac, and rye for Prince Rhys of Phantasy Star III fame. * Lithuania: Imagine Doctor Strange's decorations made of hay... Category:Christmas Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Weird Category:Lessons